This invention relates to the golf club grip.
When a player strikes a golf ball with a club, normally his right hand serves to drive the ball and his left hand serves to determine the direction of the flying ball. Therefore, if the left hand or the direction-determining hand slips from the grasping position, the ball is driven to an undesired direction. With the conventional golf club, the grasping left hand often slips from the grip upon striking a ball.
This invention is to eliminate this defect of the conventional golf club grips.